Best Served Cold
by Fatal Melody
Summary: After the events in Japan, Weiss and Ruby decide it's time to take revenge on Yang and Blake. They have set their trap, and now they must see if it springs when the bait is taken. Sequel to 'A What Hotel' Bumbleby with established Whiterose. Rated T for language.


Best Served Cold

* * *

"I'm home!" Ruby Rose cried as she closed the door to her house, shared with her sister.

"Hey Rubes, how's Weiss?" said sister asked from the couch, craning her head back until it was upside down to see her younger sister, golden tresses flowing down the back of the couch like a waterfall.

Ruby blushed lightly at the question. She was still getting used to her new status as Weiss' girlfriend, a title earned only two months prior.

"She's… good" Ruby replied with a smile. The two had just recently gone out for a walk around the community park, a relaxing event for them both.

"Actually, Yang, she sent a gift for you." Ruby said, pulling an envelope out of her coat pocket.

"Wait, really? Ice Queen actually gave me something?" Yang questioned, a tad suspicious of the envelope as she took it from her sister.

"Oh relaaaax. It's not like she put anything _dangerous_ in there!" Ruby responded, a smile on her face.

Cautiously, Yang popped the seal off of the envelope. Inside was a small letter.

" _A thank-you for helping me realize how I felt about Ruby."_ Yang read aloud. Taped to the bottom of the note were two tickets to the Achieve Men concert happening in Mistral, which was a few cities over. Under the taped tickets was another note.

" _I have already made arrangements at a local hotel, so go crazy."_

"Huh. Well, looks like I'm dragging a little Kitty Cat to Mistral for the weekend!" Yang smiled, suspicion gone from the selfless act that Weiss had done for her.

Yang pocketed the tickets and ruffled Ruby's hair. "You've really got yourself a keeper there, Rubes."

Ruby blushed in response. "Y-yeah, she's something, huh?" she stuttered, a small grin on her face.

As Yang turned away to call Blake, Ruby pulled up her own phone.

' _She took the bait'_ Ruby texted to her girlfriend.

' _Perfect.'_ Weiss responded a few seconds later.

"Geez, Ruby. Apart for not even 15 minutes and you're already texting her? She's gonna think you're too clingy!" Yang teased.

Ruby put the phone back in her pocket, sticking her tongue out at her older sister.

The plan had been set in motion.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and the day that Yang had been waiting for had come. Weiss had handed Yang a small card with her family company's logo on it, telling her to show it to the bellhop at the hotel when they got there.

Yang, dressed in an open yellow and black jacket, black jeans, and her favorite boots, hopped in her car after a long goodbye hug with Ruby. Her first stop was Blake's place, a small apartment further into the city. Yang had offered a spare room to Blake many times, but the raven-haired bookworm had refused every time. She had a job in the city as a smalltime freelance reporter and used the money she made from it to sustain herself.

After 10 minutes, Yang had arrived. Pulling into the parking area for the complex, the blonde left her yellow Camaro, which she affectionately referred to as Bumblebee.

Walking up the stairs to the third floor, Yang knocked on a door.

"Just a minute!" was the response, and a few zippers were heard inside the small apartment.

A few moments later, Blake emerged from the apartment, dressed in a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, white t-shirt, and black Converse shoes. In her left hand was the handle of a large travel bag. "Ready?" Blake asked the blonde woman.

"Yep! Bumblebee's all set down in the lot, so all we have to do is get your stuff in there!" Yang shot a thumbs up at her friend.

The two left the complex and got into Yang's car, ready for the several hour drive to Mistral.

About an hour into the drive, Blake broke the routine singing of car-trip tunes. "Don't you think it's a little weird for Weiss to suddenly be this friendly to you? I mean, you guys always clash with each other…" Blake asked, a little skeptical.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure nothing's gonna happen! Weiss just finally realized how great I am and decided to give me a nice relaxing weekend." Yang said, confident that nothing would go wrong during this trip.

Blake wasn't convinced but decided to drop the topic anyway.

Three hours of driving, talking, and bad singing (courtesy of Yang) later, the duo had made it to their hotel. It seemed a bit pricey to stay at, but neither Yang or Blake questioned it. After all, Weiss was never afraid to splurge on her friends.

As they drove up to the front, a man wearing a uniform knocked on the window.

"Good afternoon, madams. I am the valet at this hotel, so if you would please, allow me to park for you." He said in a professional tone.

Shrugging, Yang unbuckled from the car and killed the engine. After removing their luggage, the man entered the car and handed Yang a card.

"Show this to the man at the podium when you wish to take your car out." The man said, proceeding to drive away.

Tucking the card into her pocket, Yang entered the hotel with Blake behind her. As soon as she was inside, she was impressed.

The high ceiling and crystal chandeliers gave off a regal atmosphere, and people in business suits and crisply pressed dresses were sitting in the lobby, having a chat about various topics.

Walking up to the front desk, Yang was greeted by another uniformed man.

"Good afternoon. My name is Michael. Is there anything I can help you two ladies with today?" Michael asked.

"Umm, I think I'm supposed to give you this?" Yang responded, pulling out the card with the Schnee crest on it. Taking the card, Michael's face lit up.

"Ah! You two are the guests Ms. Schnee spoke of! We have been waiting for your arrival, Ms. Xiao Long! Please, follow me." Michael said, leaving the desk and turning a corner, taking Yang and Blake's luggage with him.

Yang shrugged and started to follow. "C'mon, Kitty Cat!" she exclaimed to Blake, who simply rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Michael led the way to an elevator, where he then swiped his card into a small slot. Pressing the button labeled 8, the elevator ascended. Classy elevator music played the whole way up, and, one smooth ride later, the doors opened.

"There are only 3 rooms on this floor, and they are all penthouse suites. Here are your keys, which will allow you entry to the one on the left and access to this floor from the elevators." Michael explained, handing the pair a set of cards. Yang took them, handing one to Blake and putting the other in her pocket.

"Enjoy." Michael said as the elevator doors closed, leaving Yang and Blake alone on the floor.

"Penthouse suite, huh? Man, Weiss really knows how to pull strings…" Yang commented, moving to their room.

After swiping the key and turning the handle, the door opened to reveal a breathtaking sight. The room was outfitted with a large flat television, a massive curved couch, a full bar, kitchen, fireplace, and pool table. There were several other doors on the upper floor for the bedroom, bathroom, and another room that Yang could only describe as a piano room, with the only prominent feature being a full grand piano and soundproofing panels. The entire back wall of the suite was a window, looking out over the city skyline. There were also several chairs and tables strewn about the empty spaces, giving the suite a cozy feel.

"Woah." Yang said, jaw dropped as she walked into the suite.

"This is… bigger than my entire apartment." Blake replied in awe.

After a few minutes of adjusting, Yang moved to the upstairs to check out the bedroom, which was equally stunning. Yang, however, failed to notice one glaring problem.

"Uh, Yang?" Blake asked from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" the blonde responded.

"There's only one bed…" Blake answered.

"Eh. I'll just take the couch. Seriously, this thing's massive!" Yang said nonchalantly, flopping onto the plush cushions of the curved sofa.

Blake shrugged and left her bag on the bed.

"Well, we have a little bit before the concert venue opens, so how about we go get something to eat and then head over?" Yang asked, still flopped.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Blake responded.

With that, the two girls left the suite and descended to the lobby.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone!

I believe I owe everyone here an explanation of a number of things.

Firstly, the person known as Fatal Melody does not exist. They are an amalgamation of myself and two others.

This may become quite confusing, but I have been given full control over the account. So before anything, I would like to introduce myself.

My name is Melody. From the name, you can infer that I am a girl.

One thing you should know is who Fatal Melody was.

We are actually one person. Anyone who has read about Dissociative Identity Disorder will understand what I mean by that.

For those of you who do not know, DID is a psychological disorder where one person has multiple personality states. Each may have their own name, speech pattern, and even memories.

Though we "share a body", we are not necessarily the same person. Each of us have different likes and dislikes.

I am what is known as an Alter, a split from the original person. My personality, as you will probably learn, is not as emotional as the one who usually writes our author's notes. He is the base personality, and is "active" for a majority of the time.

I like to write, and enjoy giving people entertainment through it.

I hope to see all of you again soon.

-Melody


End file.
